Serious Business
by Daishiko
Summary: salary man AU - "This was a really good idea," Hikaru said into Touya's hair when Touya buried his face into Hikaru's neck for one long, wet suck. "Definitely going into my report."


Title: Serious Business  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Pairing: Hikaru/Akira  
Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork.  
A/N: Originally written for the fabulous **moonythestrals**'s birthday... and ganked to meet the **blind_go** round 6 deadline. XDD;;

This version has been tamed down for ffn's rating child policy. Full version is available at NWS levels on LJ.

.

"I want to die," Hikaru told the empty conference room before letting his face fall flat against the long table with a firm thunk.

He'd joined S Trading Company fresh out of university, and thanks to the expertly tested notes of a mysterious writer on the secret to achieving ultimate Kaizen, which he'd found in his grandfather's attic, Hikaru had made quite the impression. In fact, it was implementing those methods from Sai's Kaizen notes (or Saizen as Hikaru had come to affectionately call it) that had landed Hikaru in the Sales Department and in charge of the most troublesome client of all—Touya Akira-san of T Group.

Unlike other sons of company presidents, Touya was a legacy of his own making. He'd been made manager while still in his twenties through no little amount of his own skill, and every rival company worth their bottom line was more than slightly terrified of him.

Touya had gone to the right schools, known the right people, and made the right decisions. He was pretty like a girl and fierce like a viper and completely out of the question for someone like Hikaru, who just wanted to bend him over a desk and make sweet, sweet paperwork together. Or maybe just hold Touya's slim, pale hand in his for a bit.

The first time Hikaru had met him, he'd spent an entire negotiation meeting counting Touya's eyelashes until Waya had to beat him over the head with the executive summary and drag him off to lunch.

And now Hikaru had to work with him on a collaboration between their two companies. Alone. For weeks.

His arms joined his head on the table in short order and Hikaru really just wanted to die.

Morishita's threats of what would happen if he lost even an inch to Touya made it very clear that this wasn't so much a good-will alliance as all out warfare. And Touya definitely looked like a biter.

If Hikaru had not been in his place of work and wearing tight trousers (which he totally wasn't using to show off what he had been told was a very acceptable ass), he would have admitted he sort of hoped that Touya was a biter.

As Hikaru let out a piteous moan and rubbed his forehead against the grain, the door clicked open and Touya, a vision in lavender polyester, let himself into the room, and all thoughts of Hikaru committing ritual suicide to preserve the repute of his company and his family name fled at the mere sight of him.

Back snapping straight in an instant, Hikaru rose, surprised his legs weren't shaking and bowed.

Touya's hair fluttered forward across his cheeks as he returned the gesture and Hikaru's fingers itched to push it back behind his ears while they exchanged business cards and the usual greetings.

Hikaru was hopeless—utterly, utterly hopeless.

The next few weeks were both heaven and hell for Hikaru, but mostly hell. Touya was just as aggressive a negotiator as he was rumored to be, and Hikaru would probably be tormented until the day he died with how cutely Touya's face would redden when Hikaru dared to argue even the smallest matters with him. It seemed Touya-bouchama was used to getting his way quite a lot, and Hikaru delighted in crushing any delusions Touya may have had that S Trading was going to be another polite, easy victory.

Their meetings had been anything but polite.

They'd been thrown out of three restaurants, two pubs, five ramen stands, and a wayward pachinko parlor that Hikaru had thought was a good idea at the time. Today was yakiniku, but with only one look at the way Touya's mouth was set, Hikaru knew there was no use even ordering.

Hikaru's dumpy apartment was closer and less traditional than whatever villa Touya no doubt resided in, so they headed there in one last ditch effort to finish fleshing out a proposal that was acceptable to them both before the looming deadline. They took the subway instead of a company car because the less Morishita knew, the less he had to harp on Hikaru about, and the less mocking Waya would do come morning. It was the crush of rush hour and Touya's forearm knocked into Hikaru's from the proximity their overhead handles held, and their faces were so close that Hikaru had to look away, before he started in on Touya's eyelashes again.

"I'm home," Hikaru muttered as he toed his loafers and pushed them into a manageable heap with his foot.

Thankfully, the cleaning service that Hikaru hired out had been there recently, so the empty Cup Noodle wrappers and combini bento containers scattered about were at a minimum, but the air still had the stale quality of a place he only used to crash between shouting matches with Touya.

He suddenly felt hyper conscious and resigned at the same time, having Touya in his apartment, where he slept, the differences between them embodied in one room. Touya said nothing, but Hikaru thought he was probably judging him on the inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Touya intoned, eyes immediately fixed on the box of tissues sitting explicitly close to the futon that Hikaru'd forgotten to put away that morning.

Hikaru tried to arrange his face to be all innocence by the time Touya's eyes swung back to his and failed. At best, he looked suspicious and panicked, and at worst he looked like a man who'd used those tissues to clean the cum off his stomach after imagining wrapping his hands around Touya's pretty, pretty neck.

After a moment's consideration, Touya went about pulling his notes out of his briefcase and arranging them on Hikaru's small table, as if his business associates got off on the thought of manhandling him all the time. The strong possibility that this was most likely very accurate didn't exactly make Hikaru feel like a particularly unique snowflake at all.

Fortunately, he also got off on Touya manhandling him back.

As if he knew what Hikaru was thinking, Touya gave Hikaru a particularly dark look over a cost analysis report, and Hikaru cleared his throat and dug through his attaché, bypassing that morning's memo from Morishita, entitled 'How to Crush the Touyas in Five Easy Steps.'

"This is getting ridiculous," Touya informed him in a suspiciously civil tone.

"Tell me about it," Hikaru muttered, hoping Touya hadn't seen that Morishita's first recommendation was to convince the Touyas to eat their own young.

"No, I mean," Touya started, pressing him lips together and narrowing his eyes, and Hikaru braced himself for a full throated attack on the sloppy connection between S Trading Company's mission statement and their corporate strategy. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"But," Hikaru scrambled, feeling a bit frantic because if Touya was out of good ideas, there was really no hope for any of them. "But we've only tried that a million times, Touya. You've got to have something else."

Touya looked even more irate than before, and Hikaru put it down to pure fascination when he fondly hoped Touya would do that thing where he gave an indignant huff and stormed out of the room.

"Actually, I was thinking of a more strategic alignment," Touya told him.

Not only did Touya stay, but he leaned in as close as the table would allow, and Hikaru had a full two seconds to absorb Touya's hand finding its way to the collar of Hikaru's shirt and the smell of Touya's poshy, expensive cologne, before his eyes closed of their own accord.

And then Touya covered Hikaru's mouth with his own.

It took considerably less time for Hikaru to respond after that, especially when Touya's tongue was involved in far more pleasing objectives than taking Hikaru to task, and Hikaru's arm curled around Touya's body at the waist because Hikaru wouldn't let a little thing like not knowing what the hell was going on stop him from doing exactly what he wanted.

Touya certainly didn't seem to think this was a problem because he only deepened the kiss and pulled Hikaru by the lapel until their shoulders knocked together and Touya's palms were flat against Hikaru's sternum and anything but idle.

Basically, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him, right up until it was eclipsed by Touya pulling him to his feet and relieving Hikaru of his clothes, piece by piece. Hikaru didn't particularly appreciate the fervor with which Touya balled up his only white collared shirt, but was too busy chucking Touya's ugly yellow and black tie as far as he could manage to really be fussed.

"This was a really good idea," Hikaru said into Touya's hair when Touya buried his face into Hikaru's neck for one long, wet suck. "Definitely going into my report."

"It's all thanks to your support," Touya smirked into Hikaru's jaw line and Hikaru couldn't help thinking how perfectly, perfectly beautiful he was, as he felt for the sharp angle of Touya's hip under his ridiculously conservative underwear, and shuffled them towards the futon.

They went down a lot less gracefully than Hikaru thought ideal, but Touya was doing that thing with his tongue and pulling Hikaru to him so fiercely that even the roots of his hair stung. As confused and ecstatic as he was, Hikaru just held on and let everything Touya wash over him and let himself get carried away.

.....

Afterwards, Hikaru had plenty of time to count Touya's eyelashes up close during Touya's long and idiotic speech about how just because Hikaru was on top this time, Touya had no intentions of backing down on his business conditions.

Hikaru, who hadn't stopped grinning even in his sleep, told him he wouldn't have it any other way, and promptly attempted a corporate takeover of Touya's inner thigh.

It certainly wasn't easy.

Touya, Hikaru was delighted to confirm, was a biter after all.


End file.
